Problem: First consider the expression for: $5$ plus the quantity of $9$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $3$ and that expression and then add $-3$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $9$ times $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is $5$ plus $9x$ $9x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (9x + 5) = \color{orange}{3(9x+5)}$ What does adding $-3$ to $\color{orange}{3(9x+5)}$ do? $3(9x+5)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(9x+5)-3$.